Power Puff Girl:Forgottenlives
by swantism
Summary: Well this is my first FanFic so yeah This is about the RRBs coming back only one problem...they've lost all there memory so the girls try start a new beginning with them and also figure out how they lost there memories and the story mostly about BUttercup and Butch but Everyone else will get there chance Summary sucks I dont any of the characters except for Paul he's my OC
1. It's them!

chapter 1: It's them!

**This is my first FanFic so yeah this is the first chapter so yeah...**

Buttercup P.O.V

My alarm clock rang waking me up I growled at the sound, I stared at the clock, seeing that it was 6:30. I turned off my alarm and layed in bed staring at the ceiling.  
"BUTTERCUP wake up time for school." Yelled the professor. I got up from my bed with my hair all frizzy I walked to the bathroom. I was about 17 years old in my junior year of highschool. I entered the bah room wearing my green tank-top with black shorts, I brushed my teeth and walked back to my room to change into a green t-shirt that had little green stars and lines and a pair oh jeans. I went downstairs into the kitchen too see my sisters and dad eating breakfest. Blossom was wearing a red t-shirt witha vest over and Bubbles was a blue blouse and shirt.  
"Nice for you to finally wake up." Said Blossom eating her cereal. Bubbles just giggled.  
"Eh shut up." I said. "girls." The professor said. I sat down to eat as well. after breakfest we went were off to school. Surprisingly we were all in the same classes, during our english class the principal came in to introduce new students.  
"Hello class I have three new students joining you today." three boys came in and my eyes went wide. "Class this is Brick, Boomer and Butch they will joining our school I trust that you'll welcome them" he walked out of the room. All three boys sat at the back of the class. I looked at my sisters.  
"What are they doing here" said Bubbles. "I have no idea but I have a bad feeling about this" Said Blossom. I stared at the boys watching them as if they're planning anything, but they just look bored as if they rather do something else. It's been 7 years since we last saw them Brick still wore that same red hat with his long hair sticking out the back wearing a red jacket and shorts, Boomer was wearing a blue t-shirt with a blue skull on it with his hair all spikey and Butch was wearing a green tank top with a white t-shirt under and had black gloves his hair got was down. They sure have grown I thought to myself. I looked at Butch I can see him falling asleep on his desk. The bell rang and it was time for lunch My sisters and I wanted answers so we all decided to confront the boys.

**I DOT NOT OWN PPG RRB**  
**Well thats the first chapter hope you guys like comment review and maybe i'll continue or not. Thanks and bye.**


	2. Questions?

**chapter 2**

**Well heres Chapter 2 people actually liked the first one and so im continueing so yeah hope u like it ^^.**  
**  
Buttercup P.O.V**

It was lunch time and my sister and I needed answers and we needed them now!. We went up to the RRBs. They were sitting on one of the tables eating there lunches at one of the tables in the corner. Brick was eating a sandwich while Boomer was eating sweets and Butch was sleeping on the table. We started walking towards them, we were ready for anything that could happen. We stood right in front of them staring at them.  
"Alright what's up why are you here whats your buisness hmm!" said Blossom with a stern voice. The boys just looked at us funny.  
"Are you gunna answer the question or not!" I said annoyed. All three boys looked at us like we were complete and total strangers. " Um can we help you asked Butch with a curious look on his face.  
"Yeah who the hell are you?" said Butch waking up. My sisters and I were so confused, they don't know us we weren't sure if it was a trick or the real deal.  
"Wait do you know who we are?" asked Blossom who is no confused as like the rest of us. All three boys stared at us, looking at each of us.  
"No, should we know who you are." said Brick. Ok now we were totally confused. "What about all the time you guys did all thoses crimes and fighting with us!" Yelled Bubbles. The boys just looked at us even weirder. They had the your crazy look on there faces. I was getting really annoyed from all this.  
"Alright what up with guys hmmm! whats your game!" I yelled. suddenly I looked at Boomer who was scared out of his mind it looks like he was about to cry or something. Brick and Butch looked at me then to my sister with a pissed off look.  
"Dude what is your problem!" Yelled Butch. "Look we don't know who the hell any of you are alright!" The three stood up and walked away. We were all so confused.  
"What just happened?" Asked Bubbles.  
"I don't know, but somethings up." answered Blossom. we all walked away except for Bubbles who stayed back abit.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I was about to leave and join my sister when I a small plushi on the seat it was a small frog or toad not sure which one. It was blue with dark blue dots. Why would Boomer have a plush doll of a frog? I thought to myself. I picked up the doll and followed my sisters.  
"What's that you got there?" Asked Blossom.  
"Probably some dumb toy she found." Said Buttercup. I made a face at her.  
"I found it at the table the RRBs were sitting at." the girls looked at the doll confused on why one of the RRBs would have a plush doll. We went to our next class which was physic I hated physics it was all too complicated. Blossom was fine as usual and Buttercup was dozing off on top of her textbook. I was so bored i started to doodle in my notebook, I was drawing flowers and bunnys. I looked behind my sisters to see the RRBs, Brick is sort've paying attention, Butch is just staring at random things and Boomer is also drawing something in his notebook. I looked at my backpack seeing the frog plushy. I was in deep thought without knowing the teacher calling me.  
"Frogs!" I yelled in panic. Everyone started laughing and the teacher just glared I was so emabarrassed I sat low in my seat. After that inccedent My sisters and I left home still confused.

**Well heres the 2nd chapter it's a bit longer than the first so yeah what you think?**


	3. Where is it!

**Chapter 3**

**Boomer P.O.V**

My brothers and I walked home from school Brick was drinking a soda and Butch was chewing on some gum.  
"Man what was up with those girls, jesus!" Yelled Butch. "I mean sure they were cute...especially the green one with her cute face and beautiful black hair!" he started to day dreaming. Brick and I stared at him confused, he stared back and snapped out of his little trance. "Um like I was saying, they had no right I mean what the hell!" he said. Brick just rolled his eyes. We continued walking until we saw a small house.  
"Last one there is a rotten there is a rotten egg!" yelled Brick taking a head start. Butch and I followed each of us running at top speed, a man walked out of the house holding a small vase. We all saw this and tried to stop Brick was first to stop then me, Butch was too fast and crashed into us and we all fell on the man. The flew into the air and smashed into a tree. Oh crap we all said under our breathe.  
"Sorry paul." we all said. The man sighed and just walked in the house and we followed. Paul our gardian sort've. He found us one day alone at the park at the age of six, he said that we had no memory of our past. So he took us in he cared for us and raised us all by himself so I guess he's a father to us. He had brown hair and blue eyes he has a messed up  
"So how was school?" Said paul with a small frown.  
"Well it was ok, except that we were questioned and yelled at by these girls." said Brick. We all nodded in agreement.  
"Oh is that so, what did they say?" he asked.  
"They kept questioning us and crap!" yelled Butch. "And they kept on looking at us especially that green girl she lept screaming and yelling with those cute lips and that beautiful black hair ..." Butch was again stuck inanother trance.  
"Well I guess what Butch is trying to say is that the powerpuff girls kept on bothering us." said Brick with a blank stare.  
"Well i'm sure everything with be ok later but for now get ready for dinner boys." Paul said with a smile. "Fine." we said and ran up stairs to get ready. I went inside my room and threw my backpack on my bed. Then I realized Ka-booms gone! my very first toy from Paul.  
"Where is it!" I yelled.

**Butch P.O.V**

I was in my room laying on my bed listening to music untili heard a someone yelled "where is it!". I walked out my room checking what or who it was, all the noise was coming from Boomer's room.  
"whats wrong?" I asked? He was panicking.  
"ka-boom is missing!" he yelled. I looked at him.  
"Ka-what?" I asked. he's missing he's missing thats all he said. I left the room ignoring the whole dilemma and went down stairs for dinner. Paul made us some meatloaf we sat down except for Boomer who was looking for his doll. Paul didn't want us to eat until everybody was here. Brick and I started to hungry and annoyed of our brother holding us up becuase of a stupid doll of his.  
"Boomer get your ass down here!" I yelled. Boomer came down with a frown he sat down with a pout.  
"What are you an oversized baby?" I asked. He looked at me and looked back at his meatloaf. Paul looked worried.  
"Boomer whats wrong?" Paul asked. I quickly awnsered for him.  
"He lost his doll now he can't find it." Boomer glared right at me.  
"He's not a dog he's Frog." he said.  
"A Frog doll..." I said back. We started to argue while Paul was trying to calm us down.

**Brick P.O.V**

Well there they go again fighting about the stupidest things. We were gunna have a nice family dinner and then Butch just had to go and just dis Boomer. Well while they were fighting and Paul was trying to break them up I was some what peacefully eating my meatloaf. My eyes were closed while I ate, I started humming to ignore all the noise and just eat, then I started thinking of that girl with the orange hair. I started to blush and tried to get her out of my head.  
"He's not a doll!" yelled Boomer.  
"What ever." said Butch casually. With that he walked away and out the door withouy even touching his meatloaf. Boomer was pouting an just started eating and Paul just sighed and started to eat too.  
"where is he going?" I asked.  
"I don't know you know how he is he got annoyed and just left." said Paul with a sad tone. I sighed, I picked up my plate placing it in the sink.  
"I'll go follow him so he doesn't get into trouble."  
"Hmm Alright just be carefull." Paul said. With that I left the house trying to figure out which way he went.

**Well heres chapter 3 I'm trying to make them a bit longer so yeah hope you like it.**


	4. Where were you!

Chapter 4

**Butch P.O.V**

I walked in a random direction trying to get away from all the fuss. I don't know why, but i just leave when ever i get into a fight with my brothers. So I just walked by a bunch of stores and places, I passed by a park it was late so not alot of people were there I went to a tree and sat under it. I stared at the sky looking at stars and random clouds that looked like big black puffs of pudding. I closed my eyes for a few min, but then I heard rustling in the tree.  
"Hey there." said the person in the tree. "What are you doing here?"  
"Just getting some fresh air and stuff, what are you doing in that tree and who are you?" I asked in a low tone. I heard more rustling and and someone jumped off the tree, as soon as i saw who it was I tarted to blush. It was that girl from school, the one that yelled at me and my brothers and questioning me. She was wearing a grean shirt with a yellow and black and white stars.  
"Yeah same I just need to be somewhere quiet." she said. She stared at me reconizing me. We looked at each other for a few min without saying anything.  
"I can ask you a question?" She asked. I looked at her funny.  
"Are you going to threaten me again?" I asked in a flat tone. She looked away frowning a bit.  
"Sorry about earlier I was overacting I was just surprised about something." She said.  
"Eh what ever whats your question?" I said with a blank tone sitting down on the tree.  
"Well I was wondering do I look familiar too you in anyway?" She asked in a serious tone. I looked at her carefully, but nothing.  
"Sorry you don't look like anyone I know." I said. I looked at me with a somewhat sad face.  
"Oh by the way names Butch and yours?" I asked. She stared at me for a moment.  
"I'm Buttercup, don't let the name fool ya I'm one of the toughest girls you'll ever meet." she said with pride. I laughed a bit, we both sat there staring at the sky then she asked me another question.  
"Where do you live?" she asked curious. I looked at her for a bit then answered.  
"I live in a small house probably a few blocks from here, I live with my two brothers and Paul."  
"Paul?" she said a bit surprised. I looked at her funny.  
"yeah Paul he's been looking after us all these years, he found as when we were 5 and took us in." I said. She looked at me with more curious. " Paul said we were lost and had no memory of our past so he just took us in, he's been like a father to me and my brothers."  
She looked a bit troubled and was staring at the ground looks like she was thinkning of something really hard.  
"Is something wrong I asked?"

**Buttercup P.O.V**

I was trying to process what I just heard no memory, Paul, not reconizing me all this was very confusing. Like how did they lose there memory, he then asked me if something was wrong.  
"No I'm fine." I said. I tried to think of a way to figure, but then I noticed his face I don't know why though. His eyes were a darker shade of green and his hair looked as if it was glowing from the moons light. He was staring at the sky I kinda blushed staring at him so I looked away then I started to stare at the sky too. We both just sat there quietly, I wondered what he was thinking I took out my phone and checked the time crap it's late.  
"Hey Butch i gotta get home so I guest i'll see you later so..cya." I said.  
"yeah it's getting late I guest I should go home too." he said.  
"Yeah I'll cya at school." I said walking up and heading home. I was walking on the sidewalk, but was stopped by someone calling my name.  
"BUTTERCUP!" yelled Blossom. It looks like she was looking for me well I shouldn't be surprised it is 12:45 PM. She spotted and started walking towards me. I sighed knowing whats going to happen when she reaches me. She stood infront of me and stood ready for a big lecture.  
"Where have you been, I've been looking everywhere your lucky Bubbles is alseep and the professor is in the lab working what were you doing!" she yelled. I just made a frown and tried to ignore, but it was futile.  
"I was out to get some fresh air." I said.  
"Out at this hour! what were you thinking!" she said  
"I just needed some air alright!" I yelled. We both stared art each other in a death stare.  
"You know what forget it let's just go home already." she said I can tell she was really stressed. I didn't say a thing and just followed, but suddenly she stop in her tracks and just stood still. After a few moments I was curious to see what stopped her and to both our surprise it was brick. We both stared at him while he stared at us with a blank expression.  
"Oh hi there." said my sister in her most casual voice, I just stared.  
"Hey...Blossom right have you seen my brother hes green and always looks either angry or retarded." he asked in a very mellow tone. Blossom just nodded no.  
"yeah I saw him." I said bluntly. My sister stared at me curious and suspicous."He left to go back home." Brick still had the same blank face.  
"For the love of... uhhhgg." He look very pissed. "Thanks." And with that he turned around and went back home as well. Blossom and I both stared at him walking away she then turned to me.  
"So you were with Butch huh what happen to getting some air." She sounded angry.  
"I just...I..forget it." I just started walking back home, Blossom didn't say a thing and just followed, but I could tell she wanted to just say something.

**Well here's number 4 I'm too make the chapters longer so yeah hope you like this one.**


End file.
